Transcendental
by Aya8
Summary: A series of chance encounters forces Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley to address the otherworldly chemistry forming between them. [Tags: Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Blood Magic]


Notes:

A newer fan fiction from 04/2017. Spoilers: 1-7 minus the epilogue; Harry/Hermione/Ron are in a threesome-type of relationship that formed a year after Hogwarts. The three have been traveling around the world since and will only be mentioned in this story; the chapter titles are song lyrics that do not belong to me just as J.K. Rowling's characters don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello from the other side

* * *

Draco Malfoy in the flesh!

Ginny inhaled and the smell of burning wood and pine trees accosted her as she took a step back from the large expanse of his chest that she'd run into. The bite of his fingers digging into her shoulders as he righted her lingered far too long. She bit her bottom lip, ignoring the urge to cast her eyes down, but at the same time unsure of her body's response to him. The subtle curl on his aristocratic nose as the dirt she'd been playing in dusted him made her bite down on her lip harder.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

After all these years he still looked good. Better since he'd grown into his previous adolescent challenged body. The absence of the pseudo-permanent bags under his eyes—a calling card for the younger Malfoy in his last two years at Hogwarts—added to his ethereal appearance.

Immaculate had a picture of him next to the definition in the dictionary.

She was sure of it.

"Do I know you?" he asked as he patted the dirt from his burned charcoal colored robes.

Ginny paused; mildly surprised that he didn't have a snarky retort for running into him and covering him with Earth. "Ginny Weasley," Ginny said with a casual shrug.

His blond, high arched, eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth dropped open. The broadness of his shoulders redefined when he shrugged helplessly and gestured towards her then back to himself in shock.

"Oh for Merlin sakes," he mumbled, "I know you lot are poor, but this-this is just ridiculous!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, wondering why she'd expected anything less. That was one thing that would never change: the importance of financial status.

"I like to play with dirt."

The frown lines between his eyebrows deepened. He tilted his head, his arms outstretched in an aloof, 'I'm-giving-up' body posture, yet his gaze was heavy, contemplating, as he eyed her. "Are you twelve?"

She couldn't contain the snort that tickled her nose as it let loose. "I'm a Botanist, Draco."

"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding. His hands were still brushing the dirt off him.

"Dirt is a pretty big part of my life."

He cast an incredulous look down his front. "Evidently. I'm covered in it and… what is that?" he asked, pointing to a gooey white lump that was smashed into his robes.

"Guano."

Draco shifted and settled his hands on his hips as he bowed his head. "Guano?"

Ginny nodded and decided rambling off facts—boring him hopefully—would keep his attention away from what Guano actually was. "I just got my hands on some Strongylodon macrobotrys and Mucuna bennetii which are natives of the Philippines so I had to recreate an entire eco-system for them and the bats they came with. Bats are pretty cute, you know? They hang upside down in order to drink the nectar—"

He held up his manicured hand. "What is Guano?"

Ginny eyed his hand and the corner of her mouth lifted as she recalled Luna's opinion on men with large hands. It was easier for her to focus on that then her own scratched, muddy ones.

 _Manicure? What is that?!_ Her hands would ask and then she'd have to explain why she didn't take better care of them. So she focused on his perfect ones and the idea that he would notice her intent gaze had her tummy gurgling with giggling excitement. She hadn't laughed in a long time and making Draco Malfoy uncomfortable would be the highlight of her month.

Draco emitted a frustrated grunt. "What are you looking at?"

"Your hands," Ginny said absently, honing her focus in.

"What in the world for?"

Ginny watched as Draco, somewhat casually, hid his hands from her view and tapped his gator clad foot on the concrete to get her attention. "Luna said men with large hands have even larger packages."

Draco shook his head, a baffled expression crossing his face. "What's this about packages now?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and gestured a hand towards his 'package.' When he finally caught on his face flushed red, the tips of his ears taking on an almost cooked lobster color, and he spluttered. His body stiffened and he took a step back from her, no doubt worried about where she would take this.

She wasn't oblivious to the news surrounding the younger Malfoy. He'd had stalkers, men and women, obsessed with his unnatural beauty. There had been, and still are, rumors that Draco and both his parents had Veela blood—so much for Wizard blood purity—and now his Veela lineage was maturing due to his physical maturity.

Ginny was certain she didn't want him staring at her with such obvious disdain in public, at least not for too long, so she gave him the answer he'd been wanting. "Bat poop."

Draco stopped backing away and stared solemnly at her, looking as if he were about to berate her for topic leaping, but she knew he'd catch on sooner or later. When his square, smooth jaw clenched she had trouble keeping the 'hooray' hoot at bay.

What a day this was turning out to be!

"Guano? Bat poop." He cracked his neck and bared his teeth at her before straightening the lapels on his robe. He side-stepped her and started walking past her. "Damn it. Every time I run into a Weasley… Guano happens!"

Ginny chuckled at his raving mumbles as he continued in the direction he'd originally been going. She flipped around and waved at him with heavy exaggeration. "It was nice seeing you again, Draco Malfoy! A strong Scouring charm will clean that bat poop right out!"

Draco stiffened and the people around them in Hogsmeade paused, the happy chatting among folk stopping momentarily. His head shifted and she could just make out the slit of his silvery-gray eyes as he shot her one last look. Ginny dropped her outstretched arm and brought her hand to her face, waving her fingers sheepishly at him while letting out a chuckle. She gave him a wider smile and a quick, saucy wink that had the desired effect. The side of his face exposed to her lifted. The corner of his mouth curved and he shook his head as he continued down the street.

The gentle happy rumble of a giggle started deep in her gut and she hoped it stayed for awhile.


End file.
